Yugi's cold
by evil-gal-indeed
Summary: Tea is in trouble and Yugi has to save her! (i know its not that creative) But he lost his voice, wich makes it alot harder for him. he has to turn to Seto Kaiba for help! note this story is not against Tea!


This story is as if dullest kingdom never happened and they never met Noah and every thing that happened never happened. Yeah, but they know Marik. just bear with me here. Yes I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and stuff.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Yugi ran yelling trying to get Tea's attention, who was getting on a bus. But the unfortunate Yugi had a cold and had lost his voice, so all he could do was squeak at her. Witch defiantly did not get her attention. Yugi squeaked in frustration and wished he had a bought a cell phone instead of more duel monster cards. He then shook his head at the thought and searched his pockets for a quarter. Pulling all his pockets inside out in frustration he realized that he had no money on him. Which didn't help because he was on the other side of town and had no way of getting to Tea or home for that matter. Realizing that phoning Tea would not of helped anyway because she probably didn't speak squeak. Joey, Mai, Tristan and Duke lived even farther away than he did. He had to get to Tea some how, because she was walking into the Evil Bakura's trap. He just had to get to her some how. He scanned the area for an idea, and saw a huge mansion, the Kaiba mansion. He sighed and thought 'I have to rescue Tea' and sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him towards Kiba's mansion.  
  
mean while at the Kaiba mansion  
  
"Mokuba, you can't go to chat rooms anymore, you could be talking to some old man who likes to find children he talks too" Seto Kaiba said reluctantly to his younger brother. He hated to say no to him, but had to draw the line at possibly getting hurt from some stranger that he was talking to.  
  
"But Seto, I'm not talking to old people!" Mokuba plead.  
  
"*sigh*, How do you know?"  
  
"Well.. Uhhh no old man would be like the people that I talk to I guess. Okay fine, I don't know how old they are but I'm perfectly safe!"  
  
"they could track you down! Remember never give out your name or any other personal information"  
  
"I know that!" Mokuba said while giving Seto his irresistible puppy dog eyes. Seto stared at him closely.  
  
"*sigh* Ok, just remember don't give.." Seto Started to say when one of the guards came in the room and told him that a Yugi Moto is at the door. Seto turned to his guard with his "angry" look. " I was having a conversation here, never interrupt me again or you'll find yourself with out a job!" He yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about it big brother, we were basically done anyway" Mokuba said sweetly. Then turned to the guard. "Let Yugi inside"  
"Mokuba you know how I feel about Yugi Moto"  
"but Seto" Mokuba Whined while using the (you guessed it) puppy dog eyes.  
  
He gave up and said "Fine let him in, well see what he wants" The "butler" finally came back on to the intercom and told him that Master Kaiba would see him. 'oh wow I was beginning to think that he wouldn't let me in!' He thought while he was making his way to the Kiba mansion. ' Kaiba is still a good person inside' Yami thought back.  
  
'Ya, that's true. I just hope he will help us save Tea'. While him and his Yami were "talking" he had reached the door where the "butler" was waiting for him.  
  
"He's right this way" The "butler" said dimly as he scurried to where Seto was waiting impatiently.  
  
"Took you long enough" Seto scoffed at Yugi. "What do you want, and hurry it up I don't have all day!"  
  
"I need your help" Yugi tried to say but all Seto heard was "Squeak need wheeze helgasp"  
  
"I don't have time for this" Seto said, he was losing his patients.  
  
"Maybe he has something important to say, just give him a chance" Mokuba said using the eyes.  
  
"Fine" Seto replied Gritting his teeth. "So tell me Yugi, have you lost your voice?". Yugi knew that he was making fun of him, but decided to ignore him. He gestured to a pen and paper hoping that he could write to Kaiba. "Ok, you may tell me what you want" He said handing him a pen and paper from his desk. Yugi took the pen and paper and quickly wrote  
  
"I need your help" "I know that part, how so?" Seto countered.  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. He didn't really know the answer to that. 'just ask him to help save Tea' Yami told him. 'or I could just ask him for a ride'. 'really, how do you think he'll respond to that!' Yami answered. 'good point' so he wrote " Can you help me save Tea" and showed it to Kaiba.  
  
Seto started to laugh but then saw the eyes and stopped. "So what do you require me for?" He knew that he would have to help Yugi eventually, for Mokuba's sake.  
  
Yugi wrote "Well a ride to Bakura's would help, the evil spirit in the millennium ring is tricking Tea over there, but I'm not exactly sure why". As soon as he was finished writing, he realize the mistake he has just made, but it was to late to take the piece of paper back for Kaiba.  
  
Seto grabbed the paper from Yugi. He read it twice to make sure that he had actually just read that. He looked up at Yugi, who was hysterical. He started laughing hysterically for about a minute or so. . Then told Yugi to Get out and continued on with his laughing.  
  
******************************************* what will happen?? Will Yugi be able to save Tea?? (this story does not Bash Tea, and on that note, I just gave away the ending. or did I??) Any way, I may add more to this chapter before adding another chapter, but we shall see.  
  
By: Layla AKA Mesi_Mave 


End file.
